


10

by catsukii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I wrote this a few years ago, Love Confessions, Romance, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsukii/pseuds/catsukii
Summary: You decide to tell your best friend about the boy you're in love with.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 110





	1. one x ten

\- he knows how to make me smile

* * *

Kuroo walked beside you in the halls at Nekoma and there were some girls giggling about something which had caught the taller males attention as he turned their way, listening to snippets of their high-pitched conversations,

_"He was so gorgeous!"_

_"So tall as well! I think I'm in love!"_

Kuroo turned back to face the front when you both walked with no destination in mind as he glanced down at you to see no expression on your face, he didn't question it but he also had something else that he was itching to ask after hearing those girls.

"Hey [Name]-chan."

You looked up at him silently, giving him your attention immediately as he continued, "Do you have someone you like?"

Your best friend had that teasing tone in his voice, a tiny smirk pulling at his lips as you smiled in reply. Not a smile that confirmed his question but you were really smiling at the way he asked, like a middle schooler, "Well,"

His ears perked up, thinking you'd originally dismiss the question or wave him off, "I like you, so.."

His eyes widened for a moment and when your eyes caught his, yours also did after not expecting that sort of face to cross his face but he still chuckled and looked away after, smiling to himself as he answered back, "Yeah I like you as well but that wasn't I meant. You know what I mean, [Name]-chan."

A wistful sigh escaped your mouth and then you found both Kuroo and yourself at the staircase leading to the next floor up. You proceeded to move onto the stairs as Kuroo followed, figuring that you'd both just sit on the rooftop for the rest of lunch. There was nothing but breathing and the sound of two pairs of school shoes; one red and one blue, surrounding you when you left the other students talking and yelling behind on the second floor.

Kuroo couldn't help glancing at you from time to time as you looked only forward, he didn't even know if you had forgotten his question or not until he was opening the door for you. You murmured a 'thanks' and stepped into the sunlight, closing your eyes as the rays touched your face when he stared, watching your lips when they moved.

"There's a boy."

His head tilted a little, it went unnoticed by you.

"He always knows how to make me smile."

He couldn't help smirking when your eyes slip open an inch, focusing on Kuroo as he seemed a shade of blue from the way the rays of sunlight rested on your eyelids only seconds before, "So you do like someone, how cute."

Nodding, you didn't stop looking into Kuroo's hazel eyes while he grinned almost mischievously, when you didn't even crack a smile, "If holding immense romantic feelings; that are also not reciprocated may I point out, towards another person who has no idea is cute then I must be god damned adorable."

He watched the way you pointed two finger guns towards him, his grin dropping while his hand lifted to scratch the back of his messy hair in what looked like a nervous way, "No [name]-chan, I didn't me-"

As if a revelation, your eyes sparkled, "I'm so pleasantly cute that I cause teeth-rotting cavities, you hear me!"

* * *


	2. two x ten

\- he's so beautiful

* * *

It was a study period, Kuroo sat in front of you though he turned around in his seat to spread his legs around the back of the chair, leaning against the back rest as he watched you doodle tiny stars and perfect hearts in the fresh pages of your notebook. He had no expression present, just trying to figure out if you were thinking about something or just that concentrated on the little scribbles. But he had to satisfy his curiosities, "Hey [Name]-chan."

"Yeah, Kuroo-san?"

You only took a millisecond to glance up at him, finding his eyes trained on your page, "Who're you thinking about?"

Ceasing your hand for a moment, he thought he had you as a tiny grin began forming on his face as he was so ready to see you blush out of embarrassment.

You just went back to drawing, "Well, you I guess?"

"Me?"

Nodding, you breathed in and sat straight to focus on the conversation as he had raised a brow to stare at you, "Cause you started talking to me so obviously I'd start thinking about the person I'm talking to right?"

You had a point. And then your hand; holding a pink, thin pen covered in little chibi kittens, started moving on the paper again, "Alright then.. Tell me more about this dude."

He didn't really notice the look of confusion cross your face before he saw that you start drawing a stick man, the two legs and the two arms, a circle for a head with a neutral face connected by a single, vertical line, "This dude is sad because.. his money got stolen."

Kuroo was baffled.

"..He actually stole that money but he wanted to give the money to his beloved; this man here," Another stick man was being drawn under all the stars and hearts and you froze, "Quick, give me a name, any name, come on a name, name, give me one, a name, I need one give it to me~ a na-"

"Uh, Kuroo."

He was smiling now, listening to your story as it came straight from your mind and out of your pink lips that the found him himself watching a lot. Now there was a smile across your lips and your licked them, he caught that action, his own mouth went dry.

"He stole the money to give to his beloved, Kuroo because he'd do anything for Kuroo. Kuroo is the most gorgeous and most angelic, ethereal being that-" Both Kuroo and yourself realised that you hadn't given a name to the first stick man that was drawn, "Quick, give me a name, an-"

"[Name]"

You almost froze at the sound of his low voice saying your name with no honorifics, it sounded really nice, " _He_ stole the money for Kuroo - you named a male, [Name]. Is this a problem?"

He shook his head so you continued as he sat amused, "[Name] stole all this money for Kuroo because he thought Kuroo was the most handsome and the most alluring being that he ever set his eyes on and [Name] had never seen anything like him. [Name] didn't know what he could give to Kuroo to make him happy so he thought he'd just give him money because [Name] didn't think he was good enough for Kuroo."

A stoic look was pointed at you but you didn't stop telling the story that had no end, middle or beginning. Talking about this fictional _'[Name]'_ and this _'Kuroo.'_

"[Name] always believed that Kuroo was the most awe-inducing person and vowed to make him happy and he didn't know how else to but to give him money-"

"Sounds like Kuroo is a prostitute." He was smirking, eyeing you suspiciously but you only smiled in reply, shaking your head, "[Name] was a fool in love, he didn't know what else to do with all these feelings swirling like a thunderstorm inside of him." He watched how you began scribbling quick circles on the stick man's body that you had both named _'[Name].'_

"Is this you?" He thought he might have gotten what you were getting at, describing yourself as the stick man that he named after you without a thought.

"I'm not a male, Kuroo."

He shook his head when a grin and his eyes sparkled, "But it's you, right? And this is how you see that boy you were talking about."

You placed the pen down and leant forward a bit to rest your head on your palm, smiling at him in a way that made his breath hitch momentarily when you spoke so softly and wholeheartedly, one sentence that made his eyes widen at your glow.

"Oh Kuroo.. He's so.. beautiful."

* * *


	3. three x ten

\- he makes me feel so safe

* * *

It was after school when they approached you. You weren't paying attention to your surroundings when three boys in your year circled you and intentionally trapped in into a dark part of the school between the sports gym and the educational building. They weren't violent but they were very persistent. One of them had his phone out and it frightened you until you heard him speak, "Hey I'm Hamisaki.. Let's trade phone numbers."

You had insisted that it wasn't necessary and silly because you didn't even know the three boys but they wouldn't let you leave and they kept nudging you back closer to the wall, their faces getting closer and closer as they did so. It scared you a little but you felt as if you could handle it, just deal with it maturely and be on your way to the sports gym so that you could watch Kuroo and the team practise a bit and walk home together with Kenma too.

"Hey come one now, we don't want anything to get out of hand. We just want your number, you know.."

He smiled but it appeared more menacing due to the shadows around you making them seem more intimidating. You just wanted to leave though, you were tempted to agree and give them a false number but it was unknown as to whether these boys were smarter than what they let on. They would probably call the number in front of you just to be sure.

But the idea of giving them a fake phone number also sprouted a new idea when you became a bit more negotiable with them as you made eye contact with an expression that wasn't annoyance nor one of discomfort though you still felt that. Despite the fact that you'd soon be giving them a fake, you just hoped the real owner of the phone number wouldn't get upset with you.

"Alright.. Since you guys asked _so nicely_ I'll give it to you when I don't even know why you'd want it."

The guy in the middle; Hamisaki, almost started laughing while the one on his right stifled his low chuckles behind his hand and the left only clenched his fist in front of himself in accomplishment, "Oh come on [Name]-san, everyone knows how hot you are."

"This is coming from the only three guys who have ever asked for my number, ever."

Silence.

"Well! Whatever, just give us your damn number."

Rolling your eyes, you shifted from your right to your left leg, muttering under your breath, "I bet this is for some trivial bet and you didn't even say please."

The boy who had previously raised his fist to himself with pride spoke up making you smile at their stupidity, "Pl-please?"

"090-8569-4208"

The male in the front recorded it hastily as the numbers left your mouth as if you were an answering machine that was sped up though he still managed to get the numbers, smiling to himself crookedly when he heard the numbers, '6' and '9' together and he immediately pressed the green button, holding it up to his ear as he heard it ring.

He looked at your face and then down to the ground and his foot tapped the dirt rapidly while waiting. Quirking a brow as nothing came from your pockets, he almost growled as he pointed a finger at you threateningly, "I swear if this is a joke.."

"Oh my phone isn't on me, it's in my bag - in my class."

The two behind the guy that held his mobile stared at you with their mouths slightly agape, eyes wide open, and the phone clicked. The main instigator's eyes popped from his face when he heard a male answer,

_"Hello?"_

_"Who is this?"_

The boy's arm was shaking a little and he saw a twinkle in your eyes despite the fact that the sun had disappeared behind the other side of the building. He recognised the voice on the other line though, it was a male in his year and he lunged forward to wham a palm in front of your mouth to keep you quiet but to his luck, the male's name was already leaving your mouth loudly and Hamisaki made the situation worse for him when you squealed at the sudden impact simultaneously, "Kuro-EUK!"

_"[Name]?"_

_"[Name]! Answer me! Where are you?!"_

The doors to the gym slammed open and it was heard both on the phone and also about twenty metres away from you when Hamisaki hung up the phone quickly to whisper yell in your face as his eyes were wide in disbelief and rage, _"YOU BITC-"_

"What the hell is going on?"

You turned your head to see Kuroo, puffing a little before he breathed in deeply causing his chest to enlarge and you were released when the three boys watched him in silence, unaware of what to do. Taking the fact that Hamisaki let go, you ran around them and landed straight into Kuroo's body as his hands instantly grabbed you into him.

_"Get the hell out of here."_

His voice was low, laced with malice but he still held you so tenderly, able to make you feel warm and comfortable within a second. One of his hands went around your shoulder as he held the back of your head into his solid chest while his other arm was holding your waist when your own arms hugged his waist tightly. You were unaware of it, but he could feel you shaking and you loved how he could make you feel so,

"You're _safe_ now [Name], it's okay."

* * *


	4. four x ten

\- he makes me feel valued

* * *

"So.. Aren't you dying to spill more about your beloved?"

Despite the fact that Kuroo had bits of chewed up meat in his teeth and his mouth as he was in the process of swallowing his food, he still smiled with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. It was gross but you couldn't say anything as it was also something you'd do. You could only smile in reply and chew the rice in your mouth, more being held on a chopstick in front of you since Kuroo had taken your bento from your desk to help himself to it as well as feeding you.

He was holding it in front of his chest like it was a prized possession and you glanced over to Kenma. Kuroo caught this action and moved the rice from you to rest under Kenma's chin when both of you invaded the second-years' class to keep him company as he played on his device in silence.

You didn't hear anything on the game but you could've guessed that he had died by the look of distaste on his face when he glared at Kuroo. The black-haired boy smiled crookedly and he moved his face away from the food being presented to him making you sigh, "Kenma it's lunch time, here, have my anpan."

The sweet bread was placed on his desk and he stared at you for a short while before placing the device down reluctantly so he could nibble the bread he grabbed and held in his two hands, "Go on then.."

He looked at you expectantly and then Kuroo leant forward to place the bento on the desk before him when you appeared confused, he chuckled to himself quietly, "Kenma is also interested in this boy you're so fond of. I remember the days I felt that young love, it was so.. youthful."

Both Kenma and yourself rolled your eyes simultaneously and it honestly impressed Kuroo a little before he noticed your cheeks turning a light shade of pink, "I don't know what you want to know.. It's not that interesting anyway. It's just a crush."

"A crush that made you say you were, and I quote, _'So pleasantly cute that you cause teeth-rotting cavities,'_ if I remember clearly."

You made a face that made him grin, "You think you're real funny, don't you, old man."

"You guys are so annoying.." Kenma wasn't even halfway through the bread and he stopped to place a palm flat on his face to emphasise his irritation, "Sorry Kenma. I just don't want to bother you guys with silly things. I don't like talking about myself so much."

"Why's that [Name]-chan?"

"I don't know, Kuroo, I just-" He knew it was coming, he didn't necessarily know you felt this way so he was genuinely interested but he wasn't surprised by your next words, "He makes me feel like I could go on about something for hours and he'd still listen to me. Like I could talk about anything and it wouldn't matter how stupid or lame it was because it's like, he values me.. or something. Like I'm worthy.."

Kuroo frowned at your words and Kenma sighed, loudly, "That's ridiculous [Name]"

You were a little shocked by his statement but Kuroo immediately agreed, "Yeah, Kenma's right. You are worthy no matt-"

"No, not that Kuroo-san." Kuroo stopped mid-sentence, "It's ridiculous cause everything you say is boring or lame."

Kuroo choked a laugh and Kenma continued when your face dropped a little, unsure if he was joking or not - but it was Kenma that we're talking about here, "But that's you so it doesn't matter."

"Oh.. Thank you.. Kenma."

A silence surrounded both of you before Kuroo grabbed the chopsticks from the bento again to try and feed you successfully, you opened your mouth as the rice came and he grinned, speaking as he slipped the chopsticks from your lips, "Do I know this guy?"

"I.. don't know."

He quirked a brow at you, watching as you swallowed the small offer of rice he gave you, "What do you mean you don't know?"

You looked to the side, glancing at some of the students in the room and then to Kenma who stared at you endlessly, waiting for you to speak, "I don't know who you know, Kuroo."

"But I know you."

You took another offer from Kuroo, this time he gave you a miniature sausage, smirking as he watched you eat the suggestive food and you looked away mock disgusted, "I don't know me."

"I- wait, what..?"

He was confused and he was puzzled at what you were getting at and why you seemed to be diverting around the question to stall, Kenma raised a brow and you answered which made him sigh again, "I mean, when someone asks you to tell them about yourself, what do you say?" You waited a little and Kuroo almost attempted at answering before you made your own question rhetorical, "Nothing, because your mind just goes blank and you just say the basics like, _'I like volleyball'_ like a loser."

Kuroo grinned with his teeth clenched, his brows furrowed as he leant forward to defend himself though you waved him off, "I'd rather say that I'm the person that the people I know describe me as. I don't know what it is though. I hope it's good enough though.."

".. Good enough for _'Kuroo'_?"

Kenma's eyes snapped to Kuroo, a look of shock and incredulity but you understood that he was implying to those stick men that were now trivial drawings in your book done out of boredom. And slight amusement.

"Yeah.."

* * *


	5. five x ten

\- he always knows when something is wrong 

* * *

"Good morning Kuroo, Kenma. How do you still look so good in the morning..?"

He grinned and the blonde haired male sighed, "It's because of my ravishing good looks, I thought you knew that?" You couldn't help smiling, he watched your lips turn upwards and his heart flipped a little know that he'd caused it even when you were still tired from having to wake up at seven in the morning to get to school.

"How do you still look good- no, great in the morning [Name]-chan? You're so cute."

Kenma glanced away from his screen for a second to pull a face towards Kuroo but the raven-haired male had his attention solely focused on you when he saw a light tint of pink that he loved that grew on your cheeks. You had turned away with a pout that hid your smile and then he saw the tips of your ears that were pink as well, "It's too early, Kuroo."

He didn't know that you weren't sure if he was joking or not, "I'm serious [Name]-chan," He began walking the way towards Nekoma as you were all at the train station when you had been waiting for the boys to exit the train. You followed but your vision stayed to the ground while his words had been replaying in your mind on repeat.

"What level are you on, Kenma?" An instant after hearing your voice, Kuroo looked away from the street and to you when you walked in the middle of them, you didn't know that Kuroo was staring at you but Kenma did. He was way more perceptive than he let on off of the volleyball court.

"Uh, twenty-ei- no, twenty-nine now."

"Kenma, you got that game two days ago."

"Well, it's not that hard.." He answered Kuroo with a low voice, dragging his words when he began yawning. You saw this and also opened your mouth to yawn, furrowing your brows when small tears gathered in your eyes as a result. Kuroo smirked and put his pointer finger in front of your mouth before you could finish your yawn. After doing so, the yawn disappeared and your frown was even more prominent when he was snickering to himself, "Kuroo! Why would you do that, that's so cruel!"

You whined and almost smacked him lightly though he dodged you and jogged forward a bit to head into the school gates as the building was before you. The three of you went inside and you swapped your shoes for the ones in your locker, listening to some girls on the other side of the lockers as they spoke among themselves though they weren't being really quiet,

_"I've lost four kilos recently, It feels so nice~!"_

_"Woah, that's amazing!"_

_"Yeah, It feels great to see myself in the mirror - way better than before.."_

_"I'm so happy for you, how'd you do it?"_

_"Well.."_

Lunch came around and Kuroo had left the class only to re-enter with Kenma in front of him when a frown on his face. He didn't look at anyone but when he saw your eyes meet his, he sped up considerably and sat at one of the chairs that you had placed for him.

"Here."

Kuroo tossed a large melonpan at you and you caught it quickly, looking from his satisfied grin and to the piece of sweet bread, you put it down rather than started unwrapping it, "I'm not really hungry, I'll have some later. Thanks though, Kuroo."

"Eeh? If you won't have it then I will, I bought it after all. And I'm hungry."

You couldn't help rolling your eyes when his ass met the chair before you after he snatched the bread back, taking off the plastic wrap as he did so, "Why wouldn't you buy it for yourself then.. Jeez."

His mouth was full and his cheeks had expanded, speaking slightly incomprehensible, "I'm borefh nuow [Name]-cha, you knuow wha I wannt."

"You know speaking with a mouth full is gross, right?"

"Then," He swallowed thickly and you frowned a little when he almost choked, smirking at his wide eyes, "Why aren't you eating?"

A glint in his eyes showed and you noticed that he only munched one half of the melonpan with the other half still in his hand, "Is it because you're gonna start eating less of what you actually like and start eating fruits and that stuff instead?"

His grin lowered a little though you caught him licking his lips a little as your eyes followed the act but he didn't miss the way your cheeks turned pink again when he knew he had you, "I know you're grumpy from waking up like five hours ago now and it makes you more sensitive to your surroundings but you don't have to listen and actually take note of what those girls said."

_"Well.. I've started eating less foods that I usually do, like bread and lollies and I have more fruit now. It was slow but eventually the sacrifice paid off!"_

"There's no way my [Name]-chan is insecure and actually listening to these people, right? She loves her food too much and when she's happy, I'm happy."

At first, you wanted to laugh. You were struck into silence when Kuroo spoke so confidently while his eyes never strayed from yours and you could feel your mouth moving like a fish out of water. He grinned and leant forward on his elbow as he nudged the bread towards you. You had slowly taken the food and without blinking, it was unwrapped so you could take a bite.

Kenma was watching you both converse but he noticed how he was becoming a third wheel faster than he originally anticipated. And then he spoke, drawing little attention to himself when Kuroo's eyes never left yours, yours never leaving his hazel ones.

"Tell.. Tell me more about that guy you like.."

You hadn't realised that the words had come out of your mouth when they were echoing in your mind and Kenma could actually slap himself and then Kuroo in the face if the third-year still didn't get who the boy that you were crushing on was,

"He always knows when something is wrong, he always helps me without me having to say a thing."

Half a smile grew on his face and all you could think was how damn sexy it was.

* * *


	6. six x ten

\- he makes me look for him everywhere

* * *

After school, Kuroo had volleyball practise and he said that he was staying late so at first you weren't sure if you should have stayed and waited for him or left. He wasn't sure either to be honest because he didn't want you to be bored, doing nothing on the bleachers but he also wanted to walk you home.

Instead of walking home though, you decided o head for the shops and there was where you had seen two familiar girls in the uniform of another school, "Kiyoko-san! Yachi-san! Hey!"

The two turned, Kiyoko was a little startled before smiling lightly and Yachi waved with a grin, "Hey [Name]-san, you just finished school?"

You finally caught up with them, walking with them as they passed some small retail shops, "Yeah a while ago, what're you guys doing in Tokyo?"

"Uh well, Ni-" Yachi looked at Kiyoko but she just nodded a little which caused a smile to break through on your face, "Nishinoya-senpai and Tanaka-senpai were much more.. rowdy today. It was a bit wild. We were just trying something different so we caught a train and came here."

"We also hoped to somehow run into you and here we are." Agreeing with Kiyoko, you grinned and nudged the black-haired beauty, "Well who can blame them, you're gorgeous Kiyoko-chan!"

She rolled her eyes, smiling with a pink dust across her cheeks and Yachi almost choked, "You made her blush!" Laughing, she pouted a little and looked away to walk faster as you followed with Yachi. 

The three of you passed a sports store at the mall and you couldn't help when your eyes found some volleyballs among the basketballs and the soccer balls, you entered the store when Kiyoko and Yachi followed behind silently and you grabbed a ball as you saw the name, _'Mikasa.'_

Looking around quickly, you didn't even notice that you were smiling, "Mikasa volleyballs?"

You were nodding and Yachi looked at you but Kiyoko _really_ looked at you, "Kuroo likes these ones a lot." She was smiling a little and noticed that your eyes were brighter than before, "Look at her eyes."

You heard her but you saw that the third year was leaning down to the first year when you narrowed your eyes on them, Yachi's eyes were wider though her mouth was slightly twisted to a small frown, "Huh?"

"What's wrong with my eyes?"

"You think I didn't see the way you looked around, as if done subconsciously? You're looking for him even when you're not in the same place as him."

You had turned red and Yachi was confused, "Oh be quiet."

She snickered to herself when you almost stormed out of the shops and followed with the blonde girl by her side, "She thinks of Nekoma's captain so much that she's looking for him even when he isn't here."

An 'O' formed on Yachi's lips and her eyes sparkled, "That's so-.. so sweet!"

They stopped when you had stopped by another store after walking for a few minutes and saw that your eyes were trained on the store and what they were selling, pictures hanging of the cooked fish as the smell wafted inviting customers.

"Does Kuroo-san like grilled Mackeral too?"

* * *


	7. seven x ten

\- he never leaves my mind

* * *

The final bell had gone and you had stayed behind to clean the classroom. There were more people earlier but most of the good student had clubs to attend and then the other students only picked up a piece of paper to place in the bin and took their leave. You'd get angry at them but it was something that you could see yourself doing as well.

The orange light of the sun hit your face and reflected in your eyes that were trained on the sports gym. You had let out the sixth sigh of that afternoon, or was it seventh? It didn't matter how much because you only thought about the reason. 

You had no idea when you should, but you knew you had to tell Kuroo about these feelings inside of you. You never realised he could be so dense as to hear you say that the boy you're crushing on, ' _Always knows when something is wrong, he always helps me without me having to say a thing,'_ and yet he still couldn't figure out when you were staring him in the eyes when you said so. He was another level of stupid and frustrating and attractive and thick-headed, and thicc as well but it was beginning to make you question why you were even telling Kuroo in the first place.

It sounded so ridiculous in your head, the fact that you were actually describing the boy you like to the boy you like.

The door of your homeroom slid open and you turned slowly, thinking it may be the class president but it was actually the boy you were thinking about. The boy that you were always, _always_ thinking about and he saw you, the way you had craned your neck to see him with a ghost of a smile.

"You look so wise [Name]-chan. Did I interrupt your thinking?"

His black hair was spiked up though it was done naturally as it was his bed hair. You thought it was incredible when he still looked so delectable with some of his fringe falling over his forehead slightly, partially covering his right eye. He was tall and he easily towered over you when he stood over six feet. His body was thin but muscular as well while his narrowed, hazel eyes could do wonders to your stomach when you felt those butterflies.

His sly smirks and his voice brought shivers up your spine and if you could listen to him saying your name all day, you would. Dear god, you would because you were a silly little girl too scared to even call this love, "No, I was just looking outside.. Is everything okay?"

He nodded, sliding the door closed behind him to walk next to you, "Everyone else had left so I was wondering where you were."

"Oh, yeah.." You changed the subject, "I thought you'd be at practise today?"

"We stayed back more than half the time we usually finish yesterday so there isn't practise today. Are you nearly done?"

His voice was soft but deep at the same time, it was like a breath of fresh air when you brought the chalkboard erasers back to the board after cleaning it out the window, closing the window, you shivered a little and Kuroo noticed you had goosebumps along your arms from the breeze.

"Here, take this." He removed his blazer and walked behind you to swivel the navy clothing on your shoulders when it sagged down your thighs, "It's so big." He grinned and you turned with a brow raised, smirking though you were still grateful. It was warm, consuming you with his scent. Your blazer was only a few feet away but you decided to stay quiet.

"Were you thinking of _'Kuroo'?_ "

He saw your confused gaze when you turned around to face him, looking up at him when he smirked, "Before, when you were looking outside like you were in some shoujo manga confirming her feelings for the guy with that weird and optimistic determination they usually have."

A giggle left your mouth making the smirk on Kuroo's face widen to a smile instantly and he was in bliss, "I guess you're sort of right actually." He held his chin up at your affirmation to his random guess but the way you were previously looking outside in thought also helped his assumption.

"Wanna talk about it? I've got all day. Literally."

"Yeah me too.." You walked around him to lean against a desk and he stood in his spot when the sun shined on you, making your hair glow and your skin brighter when your eyes were reflecting the suns light. It was a sight he never knew he needed until now, "I don't know what to do Kuroo.."

"About what?"

His hands rested in the pockets of his pants while he stood with his legs spread apart slightly, "These feelings I guess.. I don't know how to get him out of my head. It's frustrating but it's so.." He saw a hopeless look cross your face, puzzling him as you remained smiling a tiny bit, "I can't stop thinking about him, Kuroo."

He didn't speak and you were surprised by how quiet he was, only looking back into his eyes when he was found staring at your face, "Is there something on my face?"

"Wha-? Oh, no.. it's just-"

"What is it?"

The way your voice travelled to his ears, that inquisitive look on your face made him smile bashfully when he looked at the ground, unashamed to speak only so much about what he just witnessed, "The face you make when you talk about him it's really.. nice, I guess? You smile like you don't even realise it and your eyes are always glowing, it's really cute." 

He hadn't seen the red explosion on your face until he looked up but he had mistaken it for the colour of the orange run on your face, you were thoroughly glad.

"So why don't you confess then?"

You missed the way his voice almost cracked, the muscles straining in his face as he restrained himself from revealing how heartbroken he was becoming.

* * *


	8. eight x ten

\- he values his friends so much

* * *

_"So why don't you confess then?"_

He watched as your eyes grew, snapping your mouth open when you really heard what he said. Confess. _Confess?_ That wasn't something possible. It couldn't be accomplished. But, was it really that unattainable? All you wanted was for the boy you liked so much to like you back just as much. You wanted to be able to tell him everything you felt and thought with a smile which also made him smile, or grin at you.

You just wanted the one thing you ever really wanted. You haven't wanted something as much as you wanted him. The person that both Kuroo and yourself found yourself calling, _'Kuroo'_ just to make it a bit easier. He didn't smile until he heard you breath again and he was almost relieved when he took a step forward and you swore you almost forgot you were leaning on a desk by the way your foot almost rolled.

You couldn't even stand properly around this boy.

He smiled, smirking a little and his eyes weren't teasing when you thought they would be after saying such a thing.

"What? Confess? I-I couldn't do that."

You thought he was going to laugh at you but he looked to the window as if thinking quietly to himself and you hated that you couldn't read the expression he wore so visibly on his face. His brows weren't furrowed but they were low making him look serious, "You can do it, you're just really nervous."

He faced you and you hated how he could be so calm and level-headed when discussing something so personal, "I'm jealous [Name]-chan, that there's someone you care about so much that it makes you like this~" He chuckled quietly and you frowned with red cheeks, "Hey! Don't teas-"

"Pretend I'm him."

...

"Wha-.. What?"

"Come on [Name]-chan. I'll help you, just pretend I'm that guy and say it, you can just say those three words."

His voice was unlike his usual self and it made you a little bit frightened, he was being completely serious and offering to help you but the situation was so wrong. You could do it now if you had the confidence. If you had the right determination but it was so daunting as well. Because he was so attractive and he knew how to make you laugh or smile so easily. He made you feel so safe and he always makes you feel worthy. The third-year always knows when something isn't right with you and he always made you look for him, for his two hazel eyes you fell in love with.

You hated him for always making you think about him.

"We're best friends, right? I'll help you."

"Best friends.."

How you hated the words. The title. You hated it so much that you loved it. You loved being his best friend but you hated the feeling it gave, like being punched right in the gut. The type of punch that made all the oxygen in your lungs spill from your mouth like it was nothing. The type that left you breathless for a few moments as you're panicking to try and catch a single breath, hanging onto it for life.

He caused it but he was also the oxygen you were hanging onto.

"I LI-"

He stifled his laugh when you squeezed your eyes shut, "I LIKE YOU, PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME."

"Wo-woah.."

"What?!" Your eyes popped open to see Kuroo's surprised face, he was beaming and you could see some pink on his cheeks but he didn't hide it, or maybe he didn't realise it, "I didn't think you'd say the whole thing, [Name]-chan. That's bold."

You mumbled incoherent curses and he seemed to giggle at your reaction, "That was good, but maybe you should keep you eyes open. You don't want to confess to the wrong guy, do you~?"

"N-No way! There's no way I'd every say that to someone else!"

"Oya-"

The door slid open, it slammed against the wall and then the doorway was blocked by a bunch of people, boy specifically. Kuroo made a somewhat awkward look when he eyes were on his team and you were blushing when Taketora Yamamoto grinned and laughed obnoxiously, "[Name]-chan you're blushing so much! You're so cute!"

You gasped and looked away and Yaku Morisuke glared at him, while Kai Nobuyuki only approached you quietly as Kuroo slapped Yamamoto across the head, "[Lastname]-san, are you feeling alright? Your face is quite red."

You were blinking rapidly, hugging the oversized blazer to yourself when you realised it wasn't yours as you threw it to Nobuyuki-kun's arms when you grabbed your own to put in on. Kenma had been waiting outside as the commotion inside was too loud and full of people. Fukunaga Shōhei stood by the door as he watched his classmates walking in boisterously towards their captain, you watched as Kuroo nudged them with a grin, speaking as they laughed with a smile on his face, his eyes meeting yours for a second as you observed the way they all interacted with each other.

Haiba Lev grinned as he saw Yamamoto speaking about your face, walking forward to grab your cheeks when you shrieked as he flt the warmth, "Uwah~ your face is so warm, [Name]-senpai Are you sure you're okay?!"

Inuoka Sō and Kenma watched their captain, Yamamoto hiding his smirk by the way Kuroo's eyebrow twitched when Yaku got closer to Lev just as he let you go to grab your school bag and initiated a roundhouse kick which had the half-Russian jumping as he held his behind, "Ittai~! Yaku-san! That hurt!"

"Don't treat your senpai like that, you idiot!"

"What did I do!?"

Kuroo offered to leave school with the team, the majority nodding as Fukunaga-kun, Nobuyuki-kun and Shibayama-kun decided to head their separate ways to study and whatnot. You found Kuroo looking for you other his team mates and you had been lifting the bag to place it on your shoulder. The boys shuffled out and Kuroo waited until you were at the door when you saw an outstretched hand and his arms; his muscles, and then his face when he looked forward and not at you.

You slowly grabbed his hand, feeling him flinch a little before tenderly wrapping his fingers around your own. They fit nicely, snug and comfortably like it wasn't the first time, but it was. You were actually holding you best friends hand and he was leading you away.

"I hope the guy you like isn't on the team, that'd be awkward, right?" He grinned down at you and you bit your lip to contain the massive smile that threatened to break out and crack your cheeks, 

_'He is but.. It doesn't matter.'_

* * *


	9. nine x ten

\- he's so passionate about what he loves

* * *

Karasuno was to arrive, you noticed their bus coming through the gates of Nekoma only a minute ago and made your way to the volleyball gym when school had ended. You found the team there, Kuroo was standing beside Kenma, they both looked at you when you made an appearance, "[Lastname]-senpai, watch me play!!"

Taketora ran towards you in full speed, hearts taking the shape of his eyes and you dodged him at the last second to see him dive straight outside the gym and face plant on the floor. You looked up awkwardly, eyeing Kuroo who had grinned at the scene when you heard a yell, "It's the city boy!"

The new voices made you walk closer to Kenma and Kuroo, Yaku coming closer to his captain as Lev walked away in curiosity, eager to see Hinata again after their previous practise matches. You had seen Kenma, the look in his eyes when waiting for Hinata and Kageyama to arrive, Nekomata and Manabu stayed in their seats besides the court that was already set up as they awaited Ukai from Karasuno.

First to enter was Sawamura Daichi, the captain of Karasuno and beside him was a silver-haired boy; Sugawara Koushi. A taller boy with his hair done up in a bun named Azumane Asahi. Next was the two first years, Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi, looking around as the blond only looked forward with a disinterested look. Hinata and Kageyama came through behind them, looking at the gym as if it was a newly discovered treasure when Kageyama seemed to perk up at the sight of the court, Hinata jumped, running on the court with his arms flailing wildly, "TOKYOO~!"

"BOKE-HINATA DON'T TRY TO BEAT ME TO THE DAMN COURT, BOKE!"

After that, Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Nishinoya Yuu stormed in, the baldy from Karasuno and the creative baldy from Nekoma already threatening each other about their managers, Nishinoya spotted you and nudged Tanaka though. This caused Yamamoto to snicker to himself before a dark shadow cats over his eyes. As if he had just been chosen as a Deity, he raised his arms, "LOOK AT OUR CUTE SENPAI! MWAHAHA!!!"

"SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!"

"TRULY.... A gift.." Tanaka dove before you as did the smaller boy, their eyes wide when you raised a brow at their behaviour and spoke quietly, unsure of what to do with this attention, "U-uhm.. Hello."

"VOICE OF AN ANGEL."

The score was 22-23 with Karasuno in the lead and you could see the smirk on Kuroo's face as he huffed, Nobuyuki-kun beside him was sweating a little but he still maintained a neutral expression, it was a little impressive. Kenma huffed to himself in aggravation but he didn't keep his eyes off of Hinata and Lev still kept his eyes on the orange-haired boy too, grinning from the feeling of the ball slamming against his palm and breaking through the wall.

"I'm sorry about Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san. From earlier."

You flinched a little, straightening up on the bench when you glanced beside you to find a familiar girl with black hair, glasses and a beauty spot on her chin. Her grey eyes were on the game before her but when she glanced at you, smiling a little, you almost choked, 

"Kiyoko-chan!"

Mid-game, Tanaka heard the exclamation but a grin spread on his face when he noticed what had happened, laughing obnoxiously with glowing eyes, "TWO BEAUTIFUL SENPAI'S. WHAT A DAY, HAH, WHAT A LIFE!"

"Ryu.. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I am, Yuu."

You tried to regain yourself after noticing that you had startled her a little, "Sorry, sorr-" The blonde first-year from Karasuno was watching you as well, blushing when she caught your eyes, "She's.. so cute," You couldn't help mutter under your breath and covered your eyes in exasperation while sighing.

"There's fine, I have to deal with it from Yamamoto anyway. It's a bit flattering to be honest."

The whistle blew and you glanced at the scores, reading the numbers _'26-28'_ To Nekoma when they gathered, sweat gathered on most of their foreheads and you couldn't help grinning, finding Kuroo in the small crowd of testosterone as the two teams mingled together, "Well done, Kuroo!"

"You weren't even watching."

Yaku pointed a look at you and Kuroo still smiled, finding you beside Kiyoko and Yachi who were the two females who made Karasuno famous for their cute managers. He wasn't interested in them though, "Thanks [Name]." 

Kiyoko furrowed a single brow at his lingering stare when you had looked away, "Does he like you?"

Kuroo offered a hand to Daichi, Daichi met him in the middle as he wiped his brow that had become slightly moist. Sugawara and Yaku watched them shake each others hands and shivered when the veins and muscles in their hands became strained from the contact, their jaws locked when they spoke almost condescendingly yet appearing friendly, "That was a good game Daichi-san."

"Oh no, thank you for having us here Kuroo-san." 

"Is that your manager, what's her name?"

Nishinoya showed no fear, puffing his chest out to the captain of the opposing team and Yamamoto practically laughed in the libero's face, "Don't even think about taking the captain's woman. He'll claw your eyes out."

Kuroo raised a brow, not denying the words of his kouhai, "Eh~? Really? I'm so jealous.." Tanaka growled loudly and Kai hummed from behind them, gaining their attention when he stared, "They aren't together. Kuroo, for whatever reason, won't make any advances."

Kenma felt his lips twitch up but it was gone before Hinata noticed, "Wah Rooster head and the manager?"

"Dumbass Hinata weren't you even listening?"

"BAKEYAMA THAT HURT~!!"

"No- no, there's no way he like me could. But there's a guy I like, he's really passionate about what he loves."

Kiyoko nodded, smiling at the sight of your smile when you thought about him, you spoke to her as Kuroo looked at you; half of him hoping you couldn't hear what the teams were saying and also admiring your unique beauty. He wasn't the only one you could entrance.

Fukunaga and Kenma saw the glow in Kuroo's eyes. They noticed how the black-haired boy wouldn't say anything, only listening to the others speak about you and loving how they were all conversing about your appearance. Inuoka thought it, but he wasn't as loud and thick-headed and Lev when the half-Russian spoke out his thoughts, "Uh Kuroo-san, you look like a perver-"

"Finish that sentence, I dare you!" Yaku opened his hand to karate chop the tall first-year and Kuroo snickered, "I'll make her mine. You'll see. She belongs to me." Kenma walked away, talking to Hinata who had been rubbing his head after being hit by Kageyama and everyone stayed to listen, "She doesn't know it yet but she owns me and I'll do whatever she wants. If she wants me to be her best friend and listen to her, I'll do just that."

"Kuroo-san.. I don't know if it's just me but when you talk about her.. You have this look in your eyes, like it's really intense."

"And creepy." Tsukishima added, Yamaguchi snickering at his best friends comment.

"Yeah! Your eyes are like, BAM! You know?"

"Idiot, no one knows what that is." Kageyama went to slap Hinata, the latter dodged it, "You're right Hinata!" Nishinoya grinned, "He's in love!"

Kuroo smirked at you and his lips twisted from a deceiving-looking smirk to a genuine smile when you smiled back at him,

"So?"

He just didn't want to think of the third option he had. The first being, confess and the second being, don't confess. The third being, give up.

* * *


	10. ten x ten

\- he makes me like him so much I think it's love

* * *

Kenma and yourself laid on the floor in his room. You looked through his volleyball magazines that you guess were brought here by Kuroo and he played on his playing device, the only sound in the room were the one made when Kenma pressed the buttons of his device rapidly.

You were bored and there was nothing to do as it was Sunday. You tried to focus on the magazine before you but you couldn't help wondering where a certain Nekoma third year was. He could be in the door at any minute, prompting you to glance at the door longingly. You sighed repetitively and although Kenma found it annoying, he kept quiet because he believed that he knew what you were thinking about. And he couldn't relate.

"Kenma.."

"Hm."

You were silent, thinking about what to say carefully and he had to pause the game to listen after realising you were probably thinking of something important.

"Do you know the symptoms of love."

"This is... why I don't interact with other.. people."

"KENMA~! Don't be mean.."

He sighed and sat up, leaning against his bed when he watched you, a worrying look crossing your face and he sighed, putting down the device to grab his phone and when you opened your mouth, Kenma spoke first in a bored tone, "Do.. Do you think he's special?"

You sat up and your heart almost lurched in your throat when Kenma cringed slightly at the excited look in your eyes. You turned and moved along to the carpet to sit directly in front of Kenma and he looked down to the screen again, tapping it before opening his mouth, "Do you focus on the positives about him and ignore his negative traits? Or.. daydream about him and stuff?"

"Oh! I do! I daydream about Ku- about him all the time! He never leaves my fuc- sorry, my brain."

You smiled bashfully and looked down at Kenma's disapproving look, waiting for you to be quiet, "Do you have emotional instability?"

He stared, waiting for an answer, "Kenma, I said love, not something serious like tha-"

"I mean like exhilaration, euphoria [Name]. Not that. Like, do you feel increased energy, sleeplessness and loss of appetite, trembling, a racing heart and fast breathing. This sounds so troublesome."

He looked at you with pity. You thought about what he said and you didn't notice the way his golden eyes flickered to the door before returning back to his phone when you nodded at him, agreeing with those things and also wanting him to keep going, "Urgh.. Do you feel like.. intensified romantic attraction to him.?"

"Huh? Isn't that all the time?"

He rolled his eyes and you tilted your head, thinking before nodding again to agree fully this time, awaiting his next question, "Do you think about hi-"

"ALL THE TIME."

"D-do you have like a dependency on him? Why can't you just tell me who it is?"

"Be-Because!" He shocked you when he suddenly turned off his phone to drop it beside him dramatically. You perked up and pouted, wrapping your arms around your knees, resting your chin on your knees when you muttered under your breath, "I've.. I've never been in love before. I'm only eighteen so it scares me."

"You don't have to be scared. You have Kuroo, ...me as well."

"Th-thank you.. Kozume."

You thought his eyes looked upwards, to the side where you knew the door was but you didn't think of why and then Kenma seemed to roll his eyes and you spoke, pink taking over your cheeks lightly, "He.. He makes my heart go wild. I don't even think I like him anymore Kenma. It's scaring me. I want to tell him but I don't and I'm scared of what he'll say because I can't imagine being without him and I feel like I need him, Jesus, Kenma I think I need help. I don't know what to do I mean Kuroo is in my head all the damn time like can he just take a fucking walk?!"

You stopped to breathe and all you could hear was the sound of your loud breath after speaking without taking a break the whole time. Kenma seemed to have heard every word of what you said meanwhile you forgot what was said everywhere in between the finish and the start of your rant. You wanted to leave or take a walk or go to sleep (or try to) but you almost felt like you were going crazy.

"You said you don't even like him..?" Kenma's voice was still impassive and balanced as well, you couldn't help giving him a crazed look, "No I don't like him. Come on Kenma, you're a little slow but-" His eyes narrowed and you recoiled as you stood up, "Sorry, sorry." A sigh left your mouth, helpless and hopeless, Kenma and Kuroo heard the way you breathed out, "I'm in love with Tetsurō."

* * *

Kuroo walked besides you to school, it was early and the way your dazed eyes looked around slowly was an obvious give away that you weren't in the mood for anything. The air was cold, the red scarf around your neck was wrapped around multiple times to build more warmth and you lowered your chin to let your nose be buried by the wool.

"So.."

"Huh? What?" You half-lidded eyes met the side of his face and you observed the way the tip of his nose had turned pink, his cheeks were pink as well and you stared until realising that you weren't walking straight anymore.

"He always makes you smile?"

He saw you flinch from the corner of his eyes and smirked to himself, "Ye-yeah."

"And he's gorgeous, right? Or was it beautiful?" You rolled your eyes yet nodded, making a noise of affirmation when you thought of him, how attractive he was even standing right beside you at seven in the morning, "Where's Kenma?"

"He left without us, he'll be fine. But back to this most handsome and alluring _'Kuroo',_ he makes you feel safe too, right? Comfortable, sheltered, protecte-"

"I know the damn definition and synonyms for 'safe,' Tetsurō." He chuckled under his breath, it was raspy and fog fell from his mouth and you wanted to hear him laugh again.

"You say he can make you feel worthy. Like you could talk about anything, even like about how the sun can use something to make sweet stuff and turn it into energy an-"

"Are you telling me a simplified version of photosynthesis..? In.. plants?"

He gave you a look, "Are you telling me that animals can do it too?" You gave him the greatest, 'What The Fuck' look and let your feet take you to your domain of education and hatred, "But I'm right, right?"

"Yes Kuroo, Oh my god."

"He knows when something is wrong too."

"That's correct." Nodding, you bit your lips to keep the smile in when you could see him glancing at you often when he thought you didn't know, " _And_ he makes you look for him _everywhere,_ Isn't that annoying?"

"Oh he never leaves my mind either, it's the grea~test!" You laughed aloud, puffing out your chest in the best sarcastic voice you could muster, an obnoxious laugh making him cringe a bit before beaming at you, "You're right. You said he values his friends too, he's passionate about what he loves. Or who he loves too."

The blush on your face was no longer from the cold as the heat began to consume you. You knew your face was turning a ridiculous shade of red and yet you couldn't turn away nor could you get away from your best friend. He just kept speaking, spilling everything while you let him and you listened to everything he said. He perked up, that half-smiling on his delicious lips that made your stomach roll when you knew he was going to do something bad. Bad for you but good for him.

"And I remember this too, coming from your mouth, _'He.. He makes my heart go wild. I don't even think I like him anymore Kenma. It's scaring me. I want to tell him but I don't and I'm scared of what he'll say because I can't imagine being without him and I feel like I need him, Jesus, Kenma I think I need help. I don't know what to do I mean Kuroo is in my head all the damn time like can he just take a fucking walk?!'"_

_oh my fucking god_

"Those words came from your deliciously sexy lips." His hand tightened on your where they were both laced together in the pocket of his navy blazer. He used that to his advantage and pulled you into him, towering over you when he laughed quietly at the red colour on your face, feeling your heat radiate to him, "You're so warm.."

His head dipped forward slowly but you met him halfway, feeling him smile into the kiss when his lips moved over yours so sensually that you almost melted. You smiled, biting his lips and feeling his tongue wrap around yours, you could've moaned from the feeling but you restrained yourself and Kuroo gently squeezed your hand again as he departed from you.

He stared into your eyes, glistening in front of him and he smiled, leaning forward again to surprise you by a frenzy of kisses all over your face; your forehead, your cheeks and your nose too, your chin and your hair. He didn't stop until both of your were laughing and Kuroo watched you, you saw his eyes wide in adoration and gave him a tender peck on the forehead, having to leaning forward on your tippy toes, "I love you Tetsurō"

"I'm so fucking in love with you [Name]."

* * *


End file.
